villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Destro
Destro is a recurring antagonist of the G.I. Joe series. He usually serves as a member of COBRA and Cobra Commander's second in command henchman. History Origins He was also known as James McCullen XXIV the buisnessman of M.A.R.S. Industries and the reason why he wears a metal mask is back in the old days of the McCullen family tree. One of his ancestors, James McCullen was a criminal for thieving and witchcraft and he was sentenced not to death, but to wear a metal mask for all eternity never to show his unmasked face again. Sunbow series ''G.I. Joe: An American Hero'' In the series, Destro is a secondary antagonist in the first season and a major antagonist in the second season. He shown to have a strange but contemptuous relationship with Cobra Commander, as he's open to express his disdain towards the Commander's failures, though the Commander tolerates this as Destro is the only member who can make doomsday devices for COBRA's ambitions. He even conspired with Dr. Mindbender and Tomax & Xamot to create Serpentor to act as COBRA's new leader, serving as his loyal right-hand man. He also grew a relationship with Baroness, often engaging into romance. ''G.I. Joe: The Movie'' In the movie, Destro soon learned that Golobulus of Cobra-la is the being responsible for the founding of COBRA and the creation of Serpentor, quickly turning against the Cobra Commander once again. He is last seen fighting against the Joes, but later escaped from the explosion that destroyed Cobra-La. ''G.I. Joe'' (DiC) In the DiC series, Destro grew into a relationship with Zarana, inciting a jealous Baroness to bring Cobra Commander back in power. Upon learning of this, Destro dumps Zarana and betrayed Serpentor to renew his alliance with Cobra Commander. Despite this, their plans against G.I. Joe never went into fruition, much to both Cobra Commander and Destro's dismay. ''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' In this miniseries, Destro is seen helping Baroness taking a group of scientists hostage until several Joes come by to rescue the scientists, much to both Destro and Baroness' dismay. ''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' Destro is seen as a middle-age businessman, serving as a CEO of MARS Industries in league with COBRA. Despite this, he is shown to be discomforted in working with Dr. Mindbender (due to the latter's immoral experiments). To that end, he leaked several info about Mindbender's project to the Joes, but Mindbender soon learns about this and reports Destro to Cobra Commander, who places a robotic mask as punishment for his betrayal. In the end of the series, Destro is seen attacking the Joes with a prototype tank, though they foiled this by setting missile on the tank. It is unknown if Destro survived the explosion or not. Live-action series Navigation Category:G.I. Joe Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Businessmen Category:Destroyers Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Oppressors Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Usurper Category:Enforcer Category:Tyrants Category:Brutes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deal Makers Category:Leader Category:Supremacists Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Military Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Totalitarians Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thugs Category:Science Fiction Villains